La redenzione di un'anima
by Djanet
Summary: Solo la forza dell'amore può salvare un'anima nera e portarla alla luce. Severus trova il coraggio di uscire dai Mangiamorte grazie a Silvie e....


San Valentino stava per arrivare ad Hogwarts e la scuola era già piena di coppiette che non facevano altro che andare in giro mano nella mano e lanciarsi bigliettini con frasi sdolcinate. In una atmosfera del genere l'unico luogo che ancora non era stato toccato dalle frecce del dio Cupido era il sotterraneo di Piton e le ore di pozioni. Durante l'ultima lezione i grifondoro e i serpeverde avevano veramente toccato il fondo: un bigliettino amoroso lanciato da un capo all'altro della sala era finito nel calderone di Tiger provocando l'istantanea esplosione della pozione indurente che gli alunni stavano preparando con esiti disastrosi. Tiger insieme ad altri 10 ragazzi era stato investito dagli spruzzi e per una buona mezz'ora era stato occupato a sistemare arti, bocche, occhi e quant'altro che erano inavvertitamente diventati duri come pietra. Dopo molti urli del professore e dopo molti punti in meno per Grifondoro finalmente la lezione ebbe termine e Severus potè finalmente riordinare l'aula prima di andare in camera sua. Se le pareti avessero potuto raccontare i segreti che da sempre celavano, probabilmente molto odio per il prof di pozioni sarebbe svanito nel nulla… ogni anno, proprio in vicinanza di San Valentino nei profondi occhi scuri di Severus si potevano scorgere le tracce indelebili del passato e di una sofferenza non comune. Come tutti gli anni, anche allora Silente aveva organizzato un ballo per gli studenti a cui lui sicuramente non avrebbe partecipato. Stanco per il lavoro si distese ancora vestito sul letto, sorseggiò un po' di pozione calmante e chiuse gli occhi. Per uno scherzo del destino, durante al notte, la sua mente lo riportò a vivere gli unici giorni felici che avesse mai vissuto… accanto ad una donna.

"Era entrato a far parte della congrega di Voldemort ormai da quasi tre anni; lui, giovane e stupido cercava solo la conoscenza e il signore Oscuro era sembrato un appiglio sicuro che gli avrebbe garantito, se non l'amore altrui, almeno il rispetto. Tre anni passati ad apprendere tutto il possibile sulla Magia Oscura nel fornitissimo laboratorio della dimora di Voldemort ma anche a distillare pozioni e filtri che avevano fatto soffrire tanti, troppi innocenti. Solo raramente glie era stato richiesto di usare il pugnale che Voldemort stesso gli aveva dato in quella dannata cerimonia di iniziazione ma era bastato a scavare nella sua fronte liscia un numero infinito di segni. Non passava giorno infatti che non fosse costretto ad udire le urla strazianti dei condannati per i quali la morte era una liberazione che sarebbe tardata molto ad arrivare… ma lui era soggiogato dalla potenza dell'Oscuro e, nei primi tempi, aveva accettato tutto questo. Povero illuso, aveva accettato di essere chiamato nel bel mezzo della notte per far parlare un prigioniero con le peggiori torture o per consegnare a Voldemort il suo ultimo ritrovato in fatto di veleni ad azione lenta o filtri della verità; in pratica aveva accettato di vendere la sua stessa anima nel nome della conoscenza ma il peso di quelle azioni si stava pian piano facendo sentire su quell' anima appesantita dal dolore. In tre anni di studio aveva imparato a padroneggiare l'arte dell'Occlumanzia in maniera quasi perfetta ed era stata proprio quella difficile branca che lo aveva tenuto in vita e che gli aveva permesso di schermare i propri pensieri al mondo che lo circondava. Il coraggio di intervenire a viso aperto ancora non si era radicato nel suo cuore ma lentamente aveva iniziato a sostituire le pozioni di cui si serviva per causare dolore con altre che ne causavano meno o che portassero ad una morte rapida e misericordiosa. Dopo aver assistito alla morte dell'ennesimo Auror catturato Piton aveva avvertito il marchio bruciare e si era materializzato al cospetto di Voldemort. La segreta in cui era arrivato era quasi del tutto in ombra, le fredde pareti di pietra erano nascose alla vista del mago ma egli in qualche modo sapeva che l'intero cerchio dei Mangiamorte era presente. Inchinatosi a baciare la veste dell'Oscuro Severus si rialzò e chiese "Eccomi Signore, sono al tuo servizio" "Bene Severus… è tanto che manchi dal campo attivo della causa e voglio assegnarti una missione importante. Sono sicuro che la porterai a termine nel migliore dei modi…." Il tono usato non era dei più incoraggianti ma Piton sostenne lo sguardo serpentesco del grande e perfido mago. Voldemort fece apparire in aria il ritratto di una giovane maga, gli occhi celesti come il mare dopo la tempesta e i capelli lunghi, mossi e ramati. In un primo momento Severus non riconobbe la ragazza ma ben presto un moto di sorpresa rese noto a tutti che lui sapeva benissimo chi fosse. "Vedo che hai capito a chi mi riferisco… lei è Silvie Stutton, figlia dell'Auror Liam Stutton che ci sta procurando tanti guai con la sua personale ricerca al ministero. Egli sta tentando di trovare il modo di accorpare l'antica magia con quella bianca moderna e così facendo rischia di rovinare seriamente i miei piani. So che tu e sua figlia eravate ad Hogwarts insieme quindi non dovresti avere difficoltà ad entrare in casa sua , rubare le ricerche del padre una volta terminate e zack!" Severus ringraziò il cielo di essere pienamente padrone dei suoi pensieri visto che il gesto di Voldemort lo aveva profondamente colpito "So che Liam sta cercando un assistente e voglio che tu ti presenti per quel posto. In camera tua troverai tutte le informazioni di cui avrai bisogno" "Sì signore" e Severus si smaterializzò.  
Silvie… non è possibile. Ora la vittima predestinata aveva un volto e un nome… non era più una faccia sconosciuta ma quel bel viso apparteneva all'unica ragazza che hai tempi della scuola lo avesse trattato con umanità…era la cosa più vicina ad una amica che avesse mai avuto. Ancora una volta Severus maledisse quel suo cuore orgoglioso che gli aveva fatto rifiutare quel qualche cosa in più in cui l'amicizia per la giovane si sarebbe potuta trasformare. Ormai aveva visto troppe morti, troppi Auror in fin di vita ridotti ad ammassi sanguinolenti e il suo cuore non avrebbe potuto sopportare un'altra vittima in più. Ma dove trovare il coraggio per opporsi? Il ricordo di Silvie non era sufficiente ad infondergli la forza di opporsi al volere del suo padrone ma almeno avrebbe potuto evitare a suo padre una morte tra atroci sofferenze e a lei dei lunghissimi giorni di violenze…. Fisiche.  
Sapeva bene che per guadagnarsi la fiducia di un Auror lui era la scelta più logica visto che non era quasi mai stato visto in giro e mai senza il cappuccio di Mangiamorte calato sul viso… però il suo cuore continuava impetuoso a ribellarsi all'idea di essere di nuovo l'apportatore della morte, l'Angelo vendicatore di Voldemort. Visto che sarebbe stato necessario trascorrere almeno un mese in casa di Stutton per riuscire ad avere dei risultati si cambiò d'abito e preparò una piccola valigia. Ma chi voleva ingannare? Voldemort avrebbe sicuramente mandato alcuni Mangiamorte con lui per spiarlo e al primo passo al di fuori dei suoi ordini sicuramente la sua vita si sarebbe interrotta nel modo più doloroso.  
Pronto per il viaggio Severus si smaterializzò per arrivare nella via indicata dalla pergamena che aveva trovato in camera. Suonò al campanello e una voce fresca e argentina rispose "Chi è?" "Buona sera, sono Severus Piton e sono interessato al posto di assistente. Mi può aprire?" "Mah! Severus! Non è possibile! Vieni, entra e posa le tue cose" Il viso di Silvie denotava una gioia reale nel vederlo, o forse era tutta una sua immaginazione? Sapeva bene di averle fatto del male con la sua scelta egoistica ed ora si ritrovava ad avere davanti di nuovo quel viso sottile che era quasi riuscito a far battere il suo cuore…. Ma lei era così bella… no, lui era un Mangiamorte e non poteva permettersi di amare.  
Atteggiato il viso ad un sorriso forzato rispose ad i convenevoli e si accomodò su un divanetto nell'attesa di Liam. Liam era un bell'uomo di 50 anni, ancora asciutto e piuttosto muscoloso.  
"Sai papà, Severus è il più grande nozionista che abbia mai conosciuto e sono sicura che ti potrebbe aiutare molto" Il cuore di Severus mancò un battito nel vedere che lei non portava alcun anello e che quindi era quasi certamente libera. Dandosi dello stupido per aver rinunciato all'unica possibilità con lei ai tempi della scuola si decise a soffocare i suoi sentimenti e a guardare il signor Stutton "Bene, lo vedremo. Per prima cosa è necessario che io verifichi le affermazioni di mia figlia. A questo scopo ti devo chiedere di portare a termine tre pozioni. Gli ingredienti ed i paioli sono già al loro posto e il fuoco è stato regolato già nel modo corretto ma non ti dirò il tipo di filtro che dovrai preparare. A te scoprirlo." Severus entrò nel laboratorio di casa Stutton dove tre paioli di misure diverse erano pronti su dei focolari. Sul tavolo da lavoro erano messi in bell'ordine gli ingredienti delle pozioni e con poca fatica il mago individuò i componenti principali della pozione Rafforzante , dell'Invisibilità e quella per Cicatrizzare. Severus si tirò su le maniche e in poco tempo stava già mescolando il primo paiolo sotto l'occhio attento di Liam, il volto leggermente cosparso di goccioline di sudore ma completamente a suo agio nel suo elemento.. Dopo 90 minuti tutte e tre le pozioni erano pronte e Liam sorrise alla figlia "Vedo che dopo tutto non ti sbagliavi mia cara. Il suo lavoro è veramente perfetto" e si rivolse a Severus : "ora devo chiederti di fare un'ultima cosa per me e poi potrai considerarti assunto. Visto che il mio lavoro ha fortemente a che fare con al lotta a Voldemort, mi devo assicurare che tu non faccia parte dei suoi seguaci. Non ti offendere ma ti devo chiedere di bere del Veritaserum." "Non c'è problema. Capisco le sue precauzioni e le rispetto del tutto. Mi dia la pozione" Dopo averne sorbite dieci gocce Severus si accomodò su una sedia pronto a rispondere alle domande dell'Auror anche se era ben conscio della loro inutilità. Infatti la sua abilità come Occlumante era tale da permettergli di combattere vittoriosamente la Imperium e il Veritaserum standard non aveva praticamente alcun effetto. "Fai parte delle schiere di Voldemort?" "No" "Perché sei venuto qui?" "Perché mi serve un lavoro e quello che sta facendo qui è particolarmente interessante" Mentre rispondeva poteva avvertire la mente dell'Auror che tentava di leggere la sua ma riuscì a creare falsi pensieri che lo portarono a credere pienamente alle sue parole.  
Dopo qualche altra domanda arrivò la risposta tanto sospirata :"Bene Severus. Sei dei nostri. Domani mattina ti inizierò a mostrare il lavoro che svolgerai con Silvie e me. Silvie! Mostra a Severus la sua stanza!" Silvie arrivò in laboratorio con un largo sorriso ad illuminarle il volto "Sono molto contenta Severus! Così potremo tornare ai vecchi tempi quando ci rifugiavamo nell'aula di pozioni e tu mi aiutavi a prepararmi per il M.A.G.O.!" Il cuore di Severus chiedeva con insistenza che quella sua bocca serrata riuscisse a piegarsi almeno in un abbozzo di sorriso ma la ferrea volontà del mago non lo permise. Erano passati ormai diversi anni e non aveva più paura di essere considerato un debole a causa dell'amore per una donna … semplicemente era troppo disgustato da se stesso per permettere ai suoi sentimenti, forti come allora, di trasparire dai suoi occhi neri in un muto messaggio verso di lei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mattina dopo il lavoro iniziò e Severus venne finalmente introdotto nei complessi meandri del lavoro che Silvie e Liam stavano facendo per conto del ministero. L'idea di base era di riuscire a trovare dei rimedi alle maledizioni senza perdono e alle pozioni di magia oscura in modo da rendere i catturati molto più resistenti al dolore. Liam era già riuscito ad ottenere un filtro che aiutasse al volontà a liberarsi dalla Imperium ma non era mai stato un pozionista abile e Silvie era sempre stata più brava con gli incantesimi che con i paioli. I primi giorni trascorsero abbastanza serenamente con Severus che faceva del suo meglio per aiutare di giorno mentre di notte spesso si smaterializzava e portava all'Oscuro i risultati del giorno. Silvie era sempre stata una ragazza gentile e paziente ma ora era diventata una donna, bella e tremendamente seducente. Severus tentò in tutti i modi di starle lontano, di staccarsi emotivamente da quello che doveva fare ma il visetto della maga tornava a tormentare la sua mente in ogni momento. Così passò una settimana, poi due e poi tre. La vita a casa Stutton procedeva tranquilla ma il cuore di Severus era sempre più attanagliato dalla consapevolezza che non sarebbe riuscito a ritardare l'inevitabile ancora per molto. La sua abilità come occlumante l'aveva aiutato a nascondere all'Oscuro il fatto che ormai mancava poco per terminare le ricerche e giungere ai risultati sperati… già aveva visto diverse volte alcuni suoi colleghi aggirarsi vicino alla villetta e in qualche modo sapeva che Voldemort sospettava di lui e che voleva metterlo alla prova. Silvie era una padrona di casa insuperabile , era come se avesse dimenticato completamente il ragazzo scorbutico che era stato a scuola e ora non faceva altro che trovare mille scuse per restare con lui, per aiutarlo nel lavoro… insomma, era chiarissimo che godeva della sua compagnia.  
Era giugno e la Londra babbana stava pian piano iniziando a svuotarsi. Il caldo aumentava sempre di più specialmente per Severus che ormai faticava non poco a concentrarsi sul paiolo con Silvie che girava per la stanza studiando , almeno lei diceva questo, antichi incantesimi. Alla fine un caldissimo venerdì pomeriggio , capendo che non sarebbe potuto resistere un minuto di più disse "Io vado in camera mia, con questo caldo la pozione è troppo liquida. Continuerò questa notte" girò sui tacchi e se ne andò senza notare lo sguardo stranamente profondo e triste della ragazza.  
Quella sera, dopo cena, Severus scese di nuovo in laboratorio per terminare le ultime pozioni che aveva lasciato in sospeso; il suo istinto per la magia era forte come sempre ed era quasi certo di aver finalmente distillato un filtro che proteggesse quasi del tutto dal dolore della Cruciatus e un altro che permetteva di avere un controllo razionale sul proprio corpo in modo da ridurre al minimo le perdite di sangue. Dopo 20 giorni di sperimentazioni su piccoli animali era quasi arrivato il momento di sperimentarla sull'uomo… bisognava però decidere la vittima.  
Preso da questi cupi pensieri Severus iniziò a rimestare i paioli a fuoco molto vivo e ben presto anche la sottile maglia di cotone che indossava fu di troppo. Intanto Silvie, che non riusciva a prendere sonno a causa della presenza in casa sua dell'uomo che non aveva mai smesso di amare in fondo al cuore, decise di scendere in laboratorio per provare una nuova versione di una formula che le era appena venuta in mente. Socchiuse delicatamente la porta e vide Severus a torso nudo piegato sopra ai paioli e intento a valutare la consistenza delle singole pozioni… "però, si è mantenuto proprio bene!" pensò con un sorriso malizioso ammirando le spalle forti e le braccia muscolose del mago. In quel momento la porta decise di cigolare, Severus alzò la testa di colpo e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Lei divenne immediatamente rossa rendendosi conto solo allora di essere scesa in camicia da notte mentre lui, invece di cacciarla via in malo modo, le rivolse uno sguardo talmente carico di passione repressa che sarebbe stato impossibile fraintenderlo. Dopo essersi rivestito spense il fuoco sotto i paioli e si diresse, praticamente di corsa, verso al propria camera senza dire una parola.

Ecco, ora non riuscirò più a fare quello che devo… Silvie, perché sei tornata così nella mia vita? Perché non mi tratti male come meriterei e invece non fai altro che riempirmi di attenzioni? Io sono un Mangiamorte e non posso permettermi di far trasparire i miei sentimenti verso di te… no, non posso e non voglio. Sei stata l'unica donna a degnarmi di uno sguardo e non posso ripagarti mettendoti in pericolo. Eppure devo trovare il modo di salvarti, e devo farlo in fretta visto che l'esecuzione della sentenza si avvicina. O magari sto sognando tutto e tu mi consideri solo una scocciatura passeggera, un insetto con cui giocare per poi ucciderlo quando non avrai più voglia.

Immerso in questi pensieri Severus si addormentò, sapendo in cuor suo che Silvie Stutton non lo aveva mai dimenticato. Intanto nella mente di Silvie passavano pensieri molto simili:

Che figura! Ora Severus penserà che sono scesa in camicia da notte perché c'era lui… ma io lo avevo dimenticato! Però, che bel fisico, e che occhi. Sono ancora pieni di fuoco come li ricordavo. Ma non voglio che lui capisca.. no, non deve vedere che la ragazzina che si era presa una cotta per lui ha ancora un gran posto nel mio cuore. E' stato doloroso già una volta e non voglio che si ripeta. Però… quanto vorrei che ora fosse diverso!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il giorno dopo Severus portò a Liam le pozioni terminate e gli disse che era pronto per la sperimentazione su un uomo. "Ma non puoi intendere questo! Vorrebbe dire che uno di noi dovrebbe gettare una Cruciatus sull'altro!" "Questo è l'unico modo. Visto che le pozioni sono una mia invenzione vorrei essere io a sperimentarle" "No, papà, non può farlo!" Silvie aveva ascoltato tutto.  
Dopo un po' di discussioni L'idea di Severus prevalse e iniziò la prova. Severus prese dieci gocce della pozione e chiese a Liam di procedere.  
"Crucio!" Severus si dispose ad affrontare il terribile dolore della maledizione ma il colpo non arrivò… la pozione funzionava! Improvvisamente gli venne un'idea e disse "So che molti Mangiamorte torturano insieme le vittime e voglio essere sicuro che la mia pozione funzioni anche in quel caso. Silvie, unisciti a tuo padre e lanciatemi la maledizione. " Silvie prese la bacchetta ma al momento di pronunciare la formula non riuscì a costringersi ad aprire bocca. "Silvie, piccola… che succede?" Gli occhioni della maga si stavano riempiendo di lacrime perché lei sapeva benissimo il motivo della sua incapacità: chi lanciava la Cruciatus non poteva amare la propria vittima e ben presto anche Severus lo avrebbe capito.  
"Niente, papà, niente… è solo che non mi sento bene. Vado in camera. Prima di uscire la ragazza colse le fiamme che avvampavano nello sguardo di Severus e capì che lui aveva afferrato il senso del suo problema meglio del padre.  
"Beh, allora credo che sia il caso di provare la seconda pozione" disse Severus consegnando a Liam un coltello e tirandosi su la manica della camicia.  
Anche questa volta il risultato fu un successo e il taglio sul braccio di Severus smise subito di sanguinare.  
"Ottimo! A questo punto il nostro lavoro è praticamente terminato. Dopodomani andremo insieme al ministero a portare le pozioni e gli dirò dell'aiuto che mi hai dato. Sicuramente vorranno avere al loro fianco un mago così abile" e se ne andò con un gran sorriso.  
La sera stessa Severus sapeva di dover rubare le bottigliette dei filtri per portarle all'Oscuro Signore ma per qualche assurda ragione non potè costringersi a farlo. Silvie tornava ancora una volta a tormentare i suoi ricordi ed improvvisamente gli fu chiaro che questa volta non avrebbe lasciato questa famiglia nelle mani dei Mangiamorte. In qualche modo doveva salvarli. Ma come?  
All'improvviso il marchio prese a bruciargli e seppe che doveva fare qualche cosa, e subito. Furtivamente scese in laboratorio, riempì due provette con delle pozioni molto simili a quelle che avevano preparato ma decisamente più blande e si smaterializzò al cospetto dell'Oscuro Signore.  
Sverus si inchinò a baciare l'orlo della veste di Voldemort e rialzò il viso, pronto a tutto pur di salvare la donna che sotto sotto aveva scoperto di amare. "Eccomi signore con le pozioni che mi avevi richiesto. E' veramente possibile combattere il dolore della Cruciatus e qui ne ho la prova" "Bene Severus. Voglio una dimostrazione. Bevila" Il mago fu preso alla sprovvista da quell'ordine ma sapeva che per salvare il segreto del suo lavoro al recita doveva essere perfetta quindi portò la fiala alle labbra e ne bevve la metà.  
"Lucius, se vuoi aiutarmi…" Il sorriso sul volto del mago biondo era più simile ad un ghigno quando con estremo ed evidente piacere alzò la bacchetta e disse "Crucio!" Il volto di Severus rimase atteggiato ad un sorriso beffardo solo grazie ad un enorme sforzo di volontà. Gli effetti della Cruciatus erano assolutamente devastanti,era come se migliaia di piccoli aghi incandescenti dilaniassero ogni centimetro della pelle e come se gli organi interni fossero riempiti di carboni ardenti. Quando ormai la volontà stava per cedere davanti agli occhi di Severus si formò l'immagine della sua dolcissima Silvie e in qualche modo trovò al forza di non cadere in ginocchio.  
"Bene, Lucius. Può bastare. Vedo che il tuo lavoro è stato veramente superlativo Severus. Come al solito mi aspetto che tu aggiunga alla pozione originale il solito veleno irrintracciabile, no?" "Certo mio Signore." "Ora che il tuo lavoro è finito credo che sia il momento di sistemare per sempre quell'allegra famiglia… per premio per i tuoi risultati lascio a te l'onore di scegliere come" Questa forse sarebbe stata la via di scampo per Silvie! Doveva assolutamente organizzare le cose in modo perfetto.  
"Ti ringrazio dell'onore. Se mi permetti vorrei trasformare questa possibilità in una lezione per i nuovi adepti. A Liam posso pensare io senza problemi e sua figlia è piuttosto scarsa in Difesa pratica." "Fai come preferisci" e con un ghigno se ne andò anche se Piton sapeva che un ben più alto numero di seguaci sarebbe stato presente.  
Piton chiamò 4 mangiamorte appena unitisi alle schiere di Voldemort e gli disse di appostarsi nel giardino della villa in attesa del suo ordine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus fece finta di rimaterializzarsi in camera propria ma in realtà si recò immediatamente da Silvie ancora addormentata.  
"Silvie, svegliati!" "Severus.. ma che ore sono? E che ci fai in camera mia?" "Ora alzati e vestiti. Svelta, fidati di me" e prima che la ragazza potesse aprire bocca si era già materializzato nella stanza del padre.  
"Liam, svegliati. Ti devo parlare" "Mah.. che sta succedendo Severus?" "Ti prego, dobbiamo fare in fretta. Per amore della vita di tua figlia ti chiedo di ascoltarmi senza parlare, poi potrai fare quello che vorrai. " e dicendo questo si scoprì l'avambraccio sinistro mettendo in luce il marchio che ora era ben visibile data la mancanza della pozione correttrice con cui riusciva a farlo sparire.  
"Ecco, ora lo sai. Sono un abile occlumante e per questo quando mi hai dato il veritaserum sono ricucio a farti credere che non ero un mangiamorte… sono disgustato di questa vita e vorrei cambiare ma il male che ho fatto è talmente tanto che non mi è permessa una vita diversa. Ero venuto qui per rubare i risultati della tua ricerca ma non preoccuparti, Voldemort ha solo le versioni sperimentali delle pozioni e mi sono preoccupato che queste svaniscano entro pochi giorni.L'ultimo gesto che voglio compiere è salvare tu e tua figlia dai mangiamorte di Voldemort. Sono in giardino ed aspettano solo un mio ordine. Sono molti e non potremmo mai ucciderli tutti quindi ti propongo questo: so per certo che tua figlia non ha mai imparato a smaterializzarsi perché ne ha paura ma io posso portarla con me e tu puoi salvarti nello stesso modo. Dopo aver messo in salvo Silvie insceneremo una battaglia e tu mi ferirai profondamente e mi schianterai, poi andrai a raggiungere Silvie. E' l'unico modo che vedo per evitare che voi due cadiate in mano sua." "Ti chiedo solo una cosa e rispondimi guardandomi negli occhi: perché lo fai?" "Perché amo Silvie e non posso sopportare che lei muoia a causa mia" gli occhi scuri di Severus lanciavano fiamme nere e Liam seppe che quella era la verità.  
"Ma il piano che mi hai detto non si può realizzare… non puoi smaterializzarti con Silvie!" "Invece posso. Non è la prima volta che lo faccio e le mie energie magiche saranno sufficienti anche per lei" "Capisco. A quanto apre non mi lasci scelta. Ma come posso fare a sapere che non mi stai ancora ingannando?" "Se ti avessi voluto ingannare credi che ti avrei rivelato al mia vera identità?" "Probabilmente no. In effetti è da semrpe che percepisco intorno a te una fortissima aura…. Credo che tu possa farcela" Intanto Silvie aveva origliato tutta la conversazione e si lanciò addosso a Severus "Come hai potuto farci questo! Io mi fidavo di te e tu mi hai nascosto che sei un mangaimorte" e cercava di colpirlo al petto, i pugni stretti dalla disperazione quanto il cuore di Severus nel vederla così. All'improvvisò da dietro la sua spalla arrivò un fascio di luce verde di uno schiantesimo che mancò a stento Liam ma prese in pieno Silvie . "No! Hanno inziato prima del previsto! Dove posso portarla Liam?" " Da Albus Silente, è un amico e la proteggerà. Portala ad Hogsmeade al paiolo magico e lì troverai uomini pronti ad aiutarla. Digli che ti mando io" Severus prese fra le braccia il corpo della donna che amava e per la quale stava rischiando forse anche la vita e disse "Hogsmeade" Il dispendio di energie fu grande ma riuscì in qualche modo a comparire davanti al "Paiolo magico" dove immediatamente disse "Presto, è stata vittima di uno schiantesimo. Aiutatela!" E senza voltarsi indietro si rimaterializzò al fianco di Liam. La battaglia infuriava e Liam aveva già subito diverse ferite profonde. Severus era molto debole ma risucì comunque ad arginare la perdita di sangue dell'Auror e a portare a termine il paino. Prima di schiantarlo Liam gli disse "Sei coraggioso, non lo dimenticherò" E scomparve.  
Arrivato al paiolo magico trovò Albus insieme ad un dottore del San Mungo che stava curando Silvie. "Allora Albus. Come sta?" "Non è nulla di grave, lo schinatesimo era leggero e si riprenderà presto. Ma tu, raccontami tutto" E fu così che Albus Silente venne a sapere dell'esistenza di un Mangiamorte che aveva rischiato la vita per amore…. Piton venne raccolto dai mangiamorte un attimo prima che la casa crollasse e in qualche modo riuscì ad imbastire una storia credibile sulla morte di Silvie a causa del tentativo di Liam di portarla con se. Una notte, mentre riposava nel suo letto nel castello di famiglia dove era andato a passare la convalescenza ricevette la visita di una grande civetta che portava legata alla zampa una lettera per lui da parte di Silente. In sostanza la lettera chiedeva se i due si sarebbero potuti incontrare per discutere dell'atto di Severus e magari del modo di compierne altri. L'appuntamento era in quella stessa stanza la sera dopo se il mago avesse risposto.  
Dopo quella notte terribile Severus non aveva fatto altro che pensare a come poter salvare altri innocenti dalle mani dell'Oscuro e forse ora ne aveva una reale possibilità. La risposta fu quindi un sì scritto dietro alla pergamena. La sera dopo Albus si materializzò puntualissimo nella camera e i due parlarono per molte ore. Alla fine Silente riuscì a convincere il mago ad inscenare con Voldemort un'altra recita. Lui aveva trovato il modo di farsi assumere come insegnate di pozioni ad Hogwarts e così facendo,a avrebbe potuto tenere sotto controllo il preside, l'unico vero nemico di Voldemort. Convincere l'Oscuro non fu affatto semplice ma alla fine Severus potè essere presentato agli alunni del nuovo anno come il sostituto del vecchio professor Willow …. Dando inzio ad una carriera di spia pericolosissima ma estremamente utile nella lotta a colui che non deve essere nominato. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanti anni dopo… una sorpresa inaspettata

Silvie… quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista? Molti ormai ma quella terribile notte in cui l'aveva salvata era incisa a fuoco nella sua mente. Chissà come stava.. non si era voluto interessare per il bene di lei, o almeno con queste parole cercava di convincersi. In realtà il suo cuore, attentamente affondato all'interno di alte e forti mura che aveva eretto in difesa della sua anima tormentata, tremava ancora al pensiero di quella donna. Razionalmente continuava a ripetersi che doveva tenersi lontano da ogni possibilità di provare dei sentimenti per qualsiasi essere umano e per questo aveva accettato con piacere di risiedere nel tenebroso sotterraneo di Hogwarts. E così era nato Severus Piton, l'inumano e scorbutico professore di pozioni che si divertiva a tiranneggiare i suoi studenti e la cui migliore espressione era un semi sorrisetto sardonico. Ormai quella maschera era diventata una specie di secondo se stesso, un modo comodo per evitare di mettersi in gioco o di soffrire ancora. Solo la sera, quando aveva finito le lezioni e si ritirava nelle sue stanze, a volte si permetteva un momento di debolezza ; e allora veniva sopraffatto dai ricordi del suo terribile passato e le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi neri come l'ebano e brillanti come diamanti. Se uno studente l'avesse potuto vedere in quei momenti avrebbe cambiato idea sul professor Piton, un uomo forte sopraffatto dal dolore e dalla paura di poter far del male di nuovo. Sapeva di star rischiando pesantemente la vita con la sua attività per l'ordine della Fenice ma dopo tutto non gli importava…. Ormai viveva solo per espiare le sue colpe e a volte aspettava la morte come una liberatrice. Un altro anno era passato e ormai ne stava per iniziare un altro. Era l'agosto successivo al ritorno ufficiale di Voldemort e quel dannato Potter stava per iniziare il sesto anno ed era entrato col suo amichetto Ron nella sua classe di MAGO. Segretamente aveva sperato che il ragazzo riuscisse ad ottenere il voto richiesto perché dopo tutto Harry mostrava la stessa abilità di suo padre e i suoi commenti acidi erano sempre e solo serviti a spronarlo a dare il meglio di se. Il giorno prima dell'arrivo degli studenti Silente chiamò a raccolta gli insegnati per una comunicazione.  
Severus come al solito si mantenne nell'ombra di una delle colonne della sala guardando di traverso il vecchio mago che gli sorrideva amabilmente.  
"Bene, ci siete tutti. Vi ho chiamati solo ora perché volevo aspettare l'arrivo della diretta interessata. Vi presento la professoressa Silvie Stutton che assumerà il ruolo di insegnante di magia antica." E si volse verso al porta che si spalancò rivelando una figura alta e snella. Il cuore di Severus mancò un colpo quando riconobbe la donna che aveva segretamente popolato i suoi sogni. Era splendida, letteralmente splendida. Un lungo abito di seta celeste metteva in risalto i lunghissimi capelli ramati ed evidenziava gli occhi velati da lunghe ciglia. L'abito la fasciava completamente dal collo alle caviglie ma era così attillato sul seno da lasciare ben poco all'immaginazione. Le ginocchia di Severus presero improvvisamente a tremare ed egli si appoggiò alla colonna fondendosi ancora di più nell'ombra per evitare di cadere a terra e di farsi notare dalla maga.  
Silente si volse verso di lui e dietro gli occhiali a mezza luna Severus vide un'espressione.. divertita? Eppure Albus sapeva del passato di Severus e Silvie! Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere?  
"Silvie, permettimi di presentarti i tuoi colleghi. La professoressa McGrannit, la professoressa Sprite, il prof Vitius, la professoressa Cooman e il professor Piton. Arrivata a stringere la mano di Severus Silvie ebbe un attimo di esitazione e quando toccò la mano che l'uomo le porgeva sentì che l'espressione fredda che aveva sul viso corrispondeva in realtà ad una profonda emozione. Nei lunghi anni passati Silvie non aveva dimenticato quello che Severus aveva fatto per lei e per suo padre, ne aveva smesso di pensare a quel mago che, poco più che ventenne, sapeva smaterializzarsi portando con sé più di una persona. Nel periodo passato anche la giovane non aveva smesso di pensare a quel mago che era riuscito a far palpitare il suo cuore come nessuno era mai riuscito. La stretta della sua mano era forte e virile come la ricordava e anche il fisico, che teneva ben nascosto sotto ad un ampio mantello, sembrava essersi mantenuto asciutto e forte come un tempo. Terminate le formalità Albus, con gioia quasi maligna suggerì a Severus di accompagnare Silvie in camera sua.  
Per non sembrare troppo scontroso Severus accettò " Professoressa, mi segua" e prese a camminarle davanti con un'andatura talmente veloce che lei difficilmente riusciva a stargli dietro. "Severus, fermati" "Ho da fare, che vuole?" "Sono io, Silvie! Mi hai dimenticata?" "No, ma Albus non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterle di venire qui. Comunque ecco la sua stanza. Arrivederci" E se ne andò facendo ondeggiare violentemente il mantello come le ali di un pipistrello.  
Silvie rimase a bocca aperta per le parole dure e fredde che le aveva rivolto, anche se la sua mano che aveva tremato nell'aprire la porta e gli occhi che avevano minacciato di bruciarla con le loro fiamme nere dicevano il contrario. Lacrime di dolore e frustrazione le invasero gli occhi e un forte singhiozzo la spinse a ritirarsi nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta. Severus, che si era fermato dietro l'angolo del corridoio, sentì il pianto della maga e improvvisamente venne avvolto da un tremendo desiderio di correre da lei, di stringerla tra le braccia e di difenderla dal mondo intero. La battaglia infuriò nel cuore del mago ma la volontà ancora una volta vinse ed egli aprì gli occhi accorgendosi di aver stretto talmente i pugni da piantarsi le unghie nei palmi. Irato con se stesso per quel segno di debolezza corse via a rifugiarsi in camera per evitare che tutti vedessero le stesse lacrime che avevano inondato il viso di Silvie, inondare il suo.  
La notte fu dolorosa ed entrambi non riuscirono a dormire fino a poche ore prima dell'alba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vita continua…. E l'amore cresce

Il giorno dell'arrivo degli studenti vide, o meglio udì, urla provenire dallo studio di Silente.  
"Albus, come hai potuto?" "Era l'unica in grado di farlo. Sai anche tu che è la migliore e con l'arrivo di Voldemort è necessario preparare gli studenti al meglio e lo studio dell'antica magia sta risultando utilissimo. Sai bene che il tuo siero anti-cruciatus è stato un gran passo avanti anche se dura solo per poche decine di minuti" "Non mi ricordare quel periodo Albus. Eppure sai che l'ho salvata da Voldemort e se lui sapesse dove si trova ora probabilmente lei morirà. Ormai potrebbe leggere l'informazione nel mio cervello" "Oh, non credo. So bene la tua abilità come Occlumante" "Non ti affidare troppo alle mie capacità. E poi.. non è nemmeno un gran che" ma nel dirlo mostrò ampiamente quanto il suo giudizio fosse lontano dal vero "Basta. Entrambi sappiamo il vero motivo della tua rabbia e non starò qui a dirlo. Ora vai a finire di sistemare l'aula di pozioni per l'arrivo degli studenti" Afferrò per le spalle il mago, lo girò e lo fece uscire dal suo studio. Severus non si oppose al trattamento, sconcertato dal fatto che le sue emozioni erano state interpretate così facilmente.  
La giornata passò come al solito tra la cerimonia dello smistamento e il grande banchetto. L'ennesimo scherzo di Albus si rivelò quando Silvie prese posto vicino a lui. Durante la cena, nonostante tutte le precauzioni di Severus , entrambi i maghi cercarono di prendere una caraffa di succo di zucca e le loro dita si sfiorarono. La larga mano di Severus restò sopra a quella della maga qualche secondo più del necessario e gli occhi chiarissimi di Silvie incontrarono quelli di Severus. La giovane trovò in quello sguardo l'ennesima prova che il mago non l'aveva dimenticata e i guizzi di luce che vedeva in quelle pupille nere più della notte non facevano altro che ricordarle i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
A parte quell'episodio la serata finì presto e tutti tornarono nelle loro stanze per riposare. Il giorno dopo Severus scoprì con orrore che Albus aveva previsto un'ora a settimana di compresenza tra lui e Silvie in modo da insegnare agli studenti le stesse tecniche che i due avevano sviluppato durante quel periodo di lavoro insieme tanti anni prima.  
Piuttosto adirato decise di andare a sbollire la rabbia nel suo laboratorio privato per finire di realizzare alcuni filtri per Madama Chips piuttosto complessi. Immerso nei propri pensieri il mago non vide che Silvie stava arrivando dalla parte opposta immersa nella lettura di una pergamena. Improvvisamente Severus si ritrovò disteso a terra con Silvie sopra. Le guance della donna si tinsero di un bel rosso e Severus non potè fare a meno di ammirarla un momento prima di scostarla in malo modo per rialzarsi.  
"Professoressa…" ma la frase acida che gli era salita alle labbra si dissolse come neve al sole nel vedere che la donna non riusciva ad alzarsi in piedi.  
"Tutto bene?" "No, la caviglia mi fa molto male … non riesco ad alzarmi da sola" "L'aiuto io. Deve andare in infermeria" Il tocco della mano di Silvie che tentava di aggrapparsi al suo collo fu come lanciare un fiammifero acceso su della legna minuta e Severus non potè reprimere un brivido di desiderio. Arrivati a metà strada fu chiaro che la maga non sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti zoppicando in quel modo. Con un sospiro Severus la prese tra le braccia.  
Silvie era in uno stato di felicità completa e il dolore alla caviglia era al massimo un piccolo problema se equiparato alla sensazione di essere abbracciata all'uomo che amava e che voleva conquistare. Sotto la stoffa della camicia poteva sentire il petto muscoloso e l'addome piatto e duro e il piacevole e leggero profumo virile che avvertiva la eccitava in misura maggiore di quanto avesse mai provato.  
Arrivati in infermeria Severus la depose sul letto ed ella si accorse che la lunga scalata non aveva avuto effetto sui muscoli del mago, ne egli aveva il minimo fiatone. Alla fine Madama Chips giunse alla conclusione che la caviglia era semplicemente slogata e una buona sorsata di pozione Ossofast mischiata a quella per rigenerare la rimisero in piedi in pochissime ore. La sera Severus, rinchiuso nella sua stanza, per si lasciò andare alle emozioni che provava per Silvie. Ma fu solo un fuggevole attimo nel quale permise all'immagine della maga di riempire il suo cervello e riandò per un momento a quando l'aveva stretta a sé e mentre saliva le scale e aveva aspirato il profumo leggero dei suoi capelli….proprio allora era stato costretto ad un violento sforzo di volontà per evitare di baciarla. Violentemente si alzò dalla poltrona nel quale era sprofondato e scacciò Silvie dai suoi pensieri. Non poteva riprendere a subire così il fascino della donna, no! Lui era una spia e doveva restare quello che era sempre stato, l'insopportabile professore di Pozioni e il duro Mangiamorte che recitava la sua parte davanti a Voldemort. Nel frattempo Silvie che era sdraiata sul letto a riposare in camera sua era preda di pensieri fin troppo simili. "Cielo… come posso essere così stupida! Perché non mi decido a fargli capire i sentimenti che ancora provo per lui? Però rischierei di essere di nuovo scacciata come allora… no, non è possibile! Le fiamme che aveva visto nei suoi occhi insieme a tanti altri piccoli indizi quali la serie di piccole cicatrici a semicerchio che aveva avvertito sui suoi palmi o il tremito della sua mano l'avevano convinta che il suo cuore forse palpitava quanto il suo. Erano passati tanti anni da quella notte tremenda in cui lui l'aveva salvata insieme a suo padre e per di più aveva mostrato di essere un mago straordinariamente potente smaterializzandosi insieme con lei. Ultimamente aveva osservato al sua aura e aveva notato che era cresciuta a dismisura… in qualche modo la spaventava, quanto poteva fare con dei poteri simili? Albus le aveva detto che Severus stava compiendo un lavoro enorme per conto dell'ordine della Fenice e che continuamente rischiava la vita per aiutare a sconfiggere Voldemort. Silvie era stata chiamata da Silente per tentare di contattare più gente possibile all'interno della Gringott dove lavorava come spezzaincantesimi. L'ordine aveva un disperato bisogno di maghi da riunire contro l'Oscuro Signore e Silvie, e qualunque cosa ne dicesse Severus, era una maga maledettamente brava e in una posizione adatta a trovare nuovi agganci.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una battaglia e la fine della carriera di una spia

Quella stessa notte, quando ormai il sole iniziava a striare di rosa le nuvole all'orizzonte, l'avambraccio di Severus prese a bruciare improvvisamente ed egli seppe che Voldemort gli stava mandando un pensiero carico di odio. In fretta si vestì dei soliti abiti neri, inserì nel suo mantello nero alcune boccette di pozioni utili e chiamò Silente tramite il camino:" Albus, Voldemort mi sta chiamando e devo assolutamente andare. Ti prego, trovami una sostituzione" e detto questo, con un amaro sospiro si preparò ad affrontare forse il peggio. Si rimaterializzò nel castello che ormai conosceva troppo bene e si inchinò a baciare l'orlo della veste dell'Oscuro Signore. "Severus… quale piacere! E' un bel po' che non ti fai vedere… come mai?" e lo guardò direttamente negli occhi con uno sguardo che avrebbe trapassato da parte a parte un uomo meno forte. "Mio Signore, Silente mi osserva e devo stare attento per evitare di essere scoperto. " "Bene… vedremo… Ti ho chiamato perché Lucius mi ha portato un raro dono ma che ha il difetto di parlare poco, hai con te il necessario?" "Sì mio Signore. " e con un sospiro mentale si preparò a fare il possibile per aiutare il poveretto di turno o almeno ad evitargli una morte atrocemente lunga.  
"Bene, Lexting ti accompagnerà" Un giovanissimo mangiamorte, che probabilmente non aveva più di 20 anni, lo guidò attraverso le celle fino ad un corridoio lungo e stretto pieno di muffe e spifferi. Quando la porta si aprì con orrore si accorse che il prigioniero era… il padre di Silvie. Liam era accucciato a terra e tremava dal freddo avvolto in pochi stracci sporchi. Il suo cervello prese velocemente ad elaborare un piano per salvarlo dalle grinfie di Voldemort, possibilmente senza rimetterci la vita. Frugò un attimo nel mantello e fece finta di accorgersi di aver dimenticato una fiala. "Lexting, vammi a prendere dieci grammi di polvere di cuore di drago secco tritata fine. Mi serve per aumentare la forza del mio veritaserum visto che è un abile Auror. Dopo mettiti di guardia" Quando il ragazzo svoltò l'angolo Severus tracciò velocemente un paio di simboli runici sul muro mormorando parole in un linguaggio arcano. Finito questo entrò nella cella e si inginocchiò accanto all'uomo che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima.  
"Liam, Liam ascoltami. Voglio portarti via di qui ma ho bisogno che tu collabori." "Chi… chi sei?" "Sono Severus Piton. Ora non discutere e bevi" e gli porse una fiala di pozione rigenerante che permise all'uomo di reggersi in piedi" Intanto Severus aveva sentito i passi del giovane in fondo al corridoio e sibilò a denti stretti : "Urla…fai finta che ti stia torturando" Le urla furono molto convincenti e quando il ragazzo arrivò davanti ai simboli sul muro venne investito da nebbiolina verde che lo fece cadere a terra svenuto. "Ora vienimi dietro, cercherò di farti uscire da un passaggio segreto che conosco e una volta al di fuori di questa fortezza potrai smaterializzarti." I corridoi vuoti insospettirono moltissimo Severus ma continuò a camminare davanti a Liam con la bacchetta sfoderata e pronta al duello. I due arrivarono al passaggio nel muro e, appena fuori dal perimetro del castello Severus si accorse del terribile errore che aveva fatto. L'aura che impediva la materializzazione era stata rinforzata e ampliata di diverse decine di metri. Improvvisamente una schiera di mangiamorte apparvero davanti a loro e Severus fece appena in tempo a mormorare un sortilegio scudo che proteggesse sia lui che Liam. L'attacco era troppo violento per poterlo respingere da solo, quindi gettò a Liam la bacchetta sapendo che lui poteva lanciare gli incantesimi anche senza mentre l'altro era troppo debole per farlo. Liam la afferrò al volo ed iniziò ad aiutarlo nel respingere i maghi oscuri. A causa delle ferite Liam non poteva correre e la ritirata fu lenta. Alla fine Piton lanciò un Immobilus talmente potente da riuscire a fermare tutti gli assalitori per i pochi secondi che permisero a Liam di uscire dalla barriera e di smaterializzarsi verso la Foresta proibita e Hogwarts. Severus era rimasto indietro per cercare di fermare glia assalitori. Rimasto solo e senza bacchetta i mangiamorte capitanati da Lucius Malfoy riuscirono quasi ad avere la meglio e diversi schiantesimi colpirono Severus in pieno. Un secondo prima di arrivare al confine Malfoy riuscì a lanciargli un incantesimo che cosparse i suoi abiti di acido; ma lui era troppo debole anche solo per tentare una difesa e la sostanza impregnò tutti i suoi abiti e una parte del viso. Il dolore che provò fu tremendo e il mago cadde sulle ginocchia ma l'immagine di Silvie si interpose alla sofferenza e gli diede la forza di alzarsi e di sorpassare la barriera. Ormai era allo stremo delle forze ma in qualche modo riuscì a smaterializzarsi fino alla foresta Proibita. Quando si rimaterializzò fece solo in tempo a vedere una figura umana che gli correva incontro prima di svenire.  
Silvie era stata svegliata da Albus, si vestì più velocemente possibile e quasi si scontrò contro suo padre che tornava or ora dallo studio di Silente. "Figlia mia! " "Padre!" Poche parole bastarono a spiegare alla giovane maga che l'uomo che amava era in pericolo di vita, che lui stava bene e che lei doveva assolutamente correre in suo soccorso. Silvie si slanciò fuori dal massiccio portone di quercia alla testa di un gruppo di soccorritori tra cui c'erano Silente e Madama Chips. Appena uscita riuscì a scorgere il lampo dell'arrivo di Severus e quando capì che non riusciva a tenersi in piedi il suo cuore saltò un battito. Arrivati da Severus Madama Chips , abile come sempre, si schermò le mani con un incantesimo e provvide a spogliare il mago dai vestiti e a distenderlo sulla barella che Silente aveva fatto comparire. Finita questa tremenda operazione che lasciò diversi brani di carne del mago attaccati al mantello, Silvie potè vedere la distruzione che l'acido di Malfoy aveva causato. Il bel viso di Severus era segnato da una cicatrice che gli andava dall'orecchio destro fino sotto alla mandibola e un'altra che gli trapassava l'occhio sinistro dal sopracciglio all'orecchio. Anche l'ampio petto e le forti braccia che la maga aveva tanto desiderato sentire attorno a sé erano ricoperte da una lunga serie di segni spaventosi. Silvie tremava visibilmente ma quando si accorse che Severus stava riprendendo i sensi riuscì a controllarsi e ad atteggiare la bocca ad un sorriso. Severus tentò di parlare ma lei gli prese la mano e con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace disse "No, amore. Riposa e riprendi le forze".  
Il tragitto fu penoso per Severus a causa delle scosse che subiva la sua barella ma quello era niente rispetto alla felicità di sapere che la sua Silvie era vicina a lui, gli teneva la mano e l'aveva chiamato amore! Era un sogno troppo bello sapere che una donna lo amava ma lui non ne era degno e quello che stava cercando di fare per il bene non bastava a sciogliere il muro che aveva eretto intorno al suo cuore ma nel quale una piccola crepa già si era formata. La notte portò altri tremendi dolori a Severus che vennero pazientemente leniti da spugnature fredde che la sua dolce Silvie continuò a fargli per ore intere. Ogni ora gli applicava con delicatezza un unguento di Madama Chips e in qualche modo trovava anche la forza di sorridergli di quando in quando. Alla fine il mago riuscì ad addormentarsi ed un sonno senza sogni lo accompagnò fino alla mattina di due giorni dopo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cure amorevoli

Quando il sole entrò dalle finestre dell'infermeria Severus aprì gli occhi e vide Silvie addormentata con la testa appoggiata sul copriletto accanto alla sua mano. La tentazione era troppo forte e, anche a prezzo di un piccolo spasmo di dolore, mosse la mano e le carezzò la guancia. La giovane si destò quasi istantaneamente e un largo sorriso le illuminò il viso quando si accorse che il suo amato Severus era finalmente sveglio e lucido. " Oh Severus, quanto ci hai fatto preoccupare!" "Quanti.. quanti giorni sono passati?" "Due. Li hai passati tra il delirio, la febbre e il sonno." "E tu sei stata sempre qui con me?" Un sorrisino imbarazzato le imporporò le guance proprio quando Madama Chips e Silente comparvero dietro al paravanto e li salutarono.  
"La professoressa Silvie è restata accanto a lei in tutti questi giorni e l'ha curata con grandissima diligenza e.. forse anche di più" Le guance di Silvie divennero ancora più rosse quando il fuoco degli occhi di Severus la trafisse ancora una volta in un muto ringraziamento. Presto arrivò l'ora del pranzo e visto che Severus aveva ancora molte difficoltà a muoversi a causa delle croste che aveva sulle ferite si dovette trovare un'altra soluzione. Molto appropriatamente Madama Chips portò una tazza di brodo nel quale aveva sciolto una pozione rigenerante e poi fece finta di essere chiamata altrove… in realtà Silente stesso le aveva chiesto di lasciarli soli avendo notato da tempo le occhiate che si scambiavano. Severus tentò di evitare che Silvie lo imboccasse ma la donna non volle sentire ragioni e, con la scusa che doveva recuperare le forze, prese il cucchiaio. Severus simulò di non gradire il trattamento ma in quei giorni di convalescenza l'amore che lo legava alla giovane maga fu più potente delle medicine e l'orgoglio per lui che vedeva riflesso negli occhi di Silvie lo spronava a cercare di riprendere l'uso del suo corpo martoriato. Una sera, finita la cena Silvie era rimasta a parlare con Severus che stava meglio e riusciva a muoversi con una certa disinvoltura; ad un certo punto la giovane gli rivolse una domanda :"Severus… perché?" "Perché, cosa?" "Perché hai rischiato la vita fino a questo punto per salvare mio padre? Perché gli hai lanciato la bacchetta durante il combattimento e hai rischiato di farti soverchiare dal numero dei mangiamorte?" Liam le aveva raccontato la potenza degli incantesimi che Severus era riuscito a produrre senza bacchetta lasciandola letteralmente a bocca aperta: lei sarebbe riuscita al massimo a lanciare un Vingardium leviosa in quelle condizioni … eppure quello che ormai considerava il suo uomo era riuscito a tenere testa ad un cerchio intero di maghi oscuri. Silvie attese la risposta guardando il mago negli occhi ma in quei due pozzi neri e profondi trovò soltanto una infinita dolcezza tenuta a freno da una ferrea volontà.  
"Perché non era giusto che patisse per causa mia. Gli ho dato al bacchetta perché ne aveva più bisogno di me e io potevo cavarmela bene lo stesso." Silvie alzò gli occhi verso il viso dell'uomo e si perse ancora una volta in quelle due stelle nere e scintillanti che tanti messaggi sembravano volerle esprimere

… dannazione Severus, perché non ti decidi! Se non ci riesci tu lo farò io! Pensò Silvie mentre era girata da un'altra parte e, preso un respiro profondo, si volse verso l'uomo che amava per fare quello che avrebbe dovuto già tanto tempo prima. "Severus, è possibile che non capisci? Che in questi mesi tu non abbia capito nulla di me? Io ti amo!" Le parole di Silvie giunsero con la forza di un tifone alle orecchie di Severus "Silvie, mia dolcissima… tu non sai di chi parli. Io non ho più la forza di amare dal tempo in cui sono diventato Mangiamorte , né merito di farlo. Questo marchio è il simbolo della mia schiavitù e anche se il mio cuore vorrebbe sciogliere il muro che mi separa da te… io non voglio metterti in pericolo! Chiunque mi abbia amato è morto per questo ed ora non sopporterei di perdere anche te!" Dopo quella notte fatidica in cui era stata salvata, Silvie si era interessata alle vicende della famiglia Piton ed aveva scoperto che la madre e il padre di Severus erano morti in un incidente durante la preparazione di una pericolosa pozione e il giovane figlio, che era stato tra i primi soccorritori, non era riuscito a trovare un antidoto in tempo e quindi li aveva visti morire incolpandosene anche se in realtà non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Da quel giorno Severus era cresciuto in un collegio fino all'ingresso ad Hogwarts dove aveva letteralmente divorato ogni libro che riguardasse l'arte delle pozioni… la sua ignoranza non doveva più causare la morte di un essere vivente.  
L'amata fidanzata dei tempi di Hogwarts invece era morta cercando di salvare un Auror ferito al San Mungo quando quelli che lo avevano ridotto in fin di vita erano tornati a finire il lavoro.  
"Io ti amo per quello che sei mio dolcissimo mago. Non posso darti il mio perdono per le azioni che hai compiuto prima di incontrarmi ma la mia fiducia e la mai ammirazione per te sono sconfinate e so che prima o poi riuscirai a capire che sei un uomo con tutti i diritti di amare. Io sono qui e ti aspetto Severus, con tutto il mio amore." Timoroso di essere preso in giro ancora una volta Severus avvicinò i suoi pensieri a quelli della maga e vi trovò solo amore, dolcezza e passione. "Amore… da quanto tempo non pronunciavo più questa parola… e quanto vorrei lasciarmi andare a questo sentimento… ma posso veramente senza metterti in pericolo? Ormai Voldemort mi ha scoperto e potrebbe catturarti se capisse quanto sei importante per me." "Non mi interessa. Lo sconfiggeremo, ma insieme amore mio. Ti amo da impazzire" Negli occhi del mago si vedeva il riflesso di una tremenda battaglia ma alla fine la volontà ne riuscì sconfitta… per la prima volta. Allora il mago allungò una mano a sfiorare dolcemente il viso della sua splendida Silvie e la attirò a sé. Le labbra di lui si posarono sulle sue, prima leggere come un volo di farfalle e poi insistenti e pressanti fino a trasformare quel primo timido segno di affetto in un bacio appassionato. Severus strinse a sé la maga ma le ferite non erano ancora adeguatamente cicatrizzate e gli causarono uno spasmo intenso. Silvie capì immediatamente la causa della smorfia sulle labbra sottili e si scostò da lui con gran fatica. "Attento amore… ci sarà tempo per questo ma ora devi assolutamente riposare e riprendere le forze. " e mentre stava per andarsene dall'infermeria Severus la richiamò indietro chiedendole di dormire nel letto vicino al suo. La notte fu interminabile per entrambi e solo molto tardi un sonno sfinito si impadronì di Silvie . La mattina dopo Silvie aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che incontrò fu lo sguardo sfavillante del suo uomo… Sì, finalmente Severus era suo;era strano dirlo, specialmente per una che non era mai stata veramente con un ragazzo e che soprattutto non aveva mai trovato il vero amore. Eppure era così bello svegliarsi la mattina e sapere che una persona ti sta aspettando, che non sei più sola e che puoi dedicare tutta te stessa ad un altro.

…. Silvie, come sei bella. Per tutta la notte non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio e ti ho guardata. Alla fine ti sei addormentata con i capelli sparsi in onde ramate sul cuscino e un'espressione felice sul volto. Forse una piccola parte di quel sorriso è dovuta a me? Sicuramente la luce nel mio cuore che ha distrutto le tenebre che vi albergavano è stata accesa da te, dal tuo sorriso e dal tuo amore. Ecco, ora ti svegli e mi sorridi e io posso perdermi ancora una volta in quel tuo mare celeste… amore mio, ti desidero da impazzire ma questo mio maledetto corpo non si decide a guarire…. Eppure io devo tornare in forze presto per difenderti dall'attacco dell'Oscuro che non tarderà di sicuro. A meno che…. Ma certo! Silente una volta mi disse che un tempo esisteva un incantesimo che permetteva la guarigione istantanea dalle ferite ma l'incanto è andato perduto. Forse con al tua conoscenza dell'antica magia ne sai qualche cosa…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una formula per guarire e tanto amore ad aiutarla

"Ben svegliata amore. Come hai dormito?" "Quel poco che ho dormito… direi molto bene, grazie" Tra sé e sé Severus pensò "Sapessi quanto poco ho dormito io… ero troppo impegnato a bearmi della tua vista e a sentire il tuo dolce profumo" "Sai mia dolcissima… questa notte ho riflettuto e mi è venuta un'idea…. Vodlemort ormai sa del mio tradimento e ben presto cercherà di arrivare qui al castello. Per una settimana circa dovremmo essere al sicuro perché ho visto che aveva con se solo pochi mangiamorte ma quando riuscirà a chiamare anche i Dissennatori e non so neanche io cos'altro allora saremo veramente nei guai. Per questo io devo assolutamente riprendere le forze e se lo lascio fare alla natura rischio di non arrivare in tempo. Moltissimi anni fa Silente mi ha detto che tra le antiche formule esisteva qualche cosa per accelerare il processo di guarigione. Ne sai nulla?" Dal lampo di orrore che passò negli occhi della maga Severus capì di aver fatto centro.  
"Sì, purtroppo la conosco. Si tratta di un incantesimo molto complesso che, se eseguito bene, permette alle ferite di guarire nel giro di due applicazioni della formula. L'unico problema è che è dolorosa quanto la Cruciatus. Quando la scoprii decisi di provarla su di me; così mi feci un taglio nel braccio e utilizzai l'incantesimo… beh, ti posso solo dire che sono svenuta dal dolore alla seconda applicazione e papà ha dovuto portare a compimento al formula al posto mio. Credo che non sia il caso di usarla" "Ma se prima assumessi quella nostra vecchia invenzione che attutiva il dolore?" "Forse ti aiuterebbe ma sei troppo debole per sopportare una cosa del genere" "Amore, io devo farlo. Silente e gli altri hanno bisogno di me e io voglio essere in grado di proteggervi tutti quando sarà il momento. Per favore, chiama Silente dal camino e spieghiamogli il piano".  
Piuttosto preoccupata Silvie fece come le era stato detto e ben presto il vecchio mago uscì dal camino sputacchiando fuliggine.  
"Pua! Devo far pulire il camino del mio studio… Dimmi Silvie, come mai mi avete chiamato?" "Perché Severus vuole tentare una cosa assurda! Ecco perché! Sai cosa mi ha detto? Che vuole tentare quella formula che ho scoperto un po' di tempo fa che fa guarire le ferite in fretta. E' dolorosissima! E poi dice che lo vuole fare per essere pronto allo scontro…. Ma la situazione non può essere tanto grave, vero?" Per un attimo negli occhi chiari coperti dagli occhiali a mezzaluna brillò un guizzo di orgoglio per l'uomo che aveva aiutato a riscattarsi tanti anni prima; poi Albus rispose : "Silvie, temo che Severus abbia ragione. La scoperta del suo tradimento ha messo Voldemort sull'avviso e non impiegherà molto a riunire un grande esercito e attaccare il castello in forze. Severus è la nostra arma migliore visto che conosce le arti oscure meglio di tutti noi … e poi è un mago straordinariamente potente. Dovresti averlo già capito, no?" A Severus venne quasi da ridere nel sentire quegli apprezzamenti su di lui, dopo tutto non aveva fatto nulla per meritare di ereditare la forza magica di suo padre anche se era riuscito ad aumentarla di molto grazie allo studio. Dopo qualche altra discussione alla fine Silvie si arrese a tentare la formula. Intanto comparve Madama Chips che sbraitò a destra e a manca che Severus doveva essere lasciato riposare in pace. Silente ne approfittò per guidare le due maghe verso il suo studio dove avrebbero potuto discutere con calma della formula da usare. Dopo aver sentito una breve descrizione dell'incantesimo e degli effetti che aveva avuto su Silvie, Madama Chips si dichiarò disposta a provarla su Severus a patto che fosse presente anche lei in caso di incidenti. A pomeriggio inoltrato Silvie, Albus e Madama Chips si recarono dal paziente per tentare la prima applicazione. Severus appariva tranquillo e un luminoso sorriso gli illuminava i lineamenti. Silvie iniziò a cantilenare in una lingua arcana e dimenticata da tutti mentre disegnava con la punta della bacchetta dei complicati simboli sul corpo del mago disteso. Severus avvertì una sensazione di formicolio che pian piano divenne sempre più forte e fastidiosa fino a diventare un atroce dolore che pareva essersi impossessato di ogni fibra del suo corpo. Il siero anti dolorifico che aveva bevuto precedentemente stava avendo ben poco effetto ma la ferrea volontà del mago riuscì a mantenere chiuse quelle labbra in modo che la sua dolce Silvie non potesse scorgere tutto il dolore che sentiva. Finalmente Silvie terminò la formula magica, posò la bacchetta e si sedette sul letto, prendendo la mano di Severus e soffrendo in qualche modo con lui. Il viso del mago era, se possibile, ancora più bianco del solito, le labbra livide e sottili e gli occhi risaltavano in modo quasi innaturale in quel pallore. Silente e Madama Chips li lasciarono soli e per un bel pezzo Silvie e Severus rimasero in quella posizione, imprigionati dallo sguardo l'uno dell'altra.

…. Amore mio. Quanto ti ha fatto soffrire questa formula? Io ne ho solo una vaga idea ma sono certa che tu non me lo dirai mai. Ho visto come stringevi forte le labbra per non permettere che neanche un gemito ne uscisse ma il tuo bel viso sudato e la stanchezza che leggo nei tuoi occhi mi danno un'idea della terribile prova che hai superato… E pensare che sono stata io a causarti tutto questo dolore! Domani dovrò causartene forse di più. Però l'incantesimo ha fatto effetto e tutte le piccole cicatrici che avevi sono scomparse. Anche quella tremenda che hai sul petto è notevolmente migliorata ed entro due giorni guarirà del tutto. Mio grande e forte Severus, quanto ti amo!

….. L'agonia sta finalmente abbandonando il mio corpo. Solo la vista di Silvie mi ha permesso di trovare la forza per non urlare ma quella formula è veramente potente come mi avevi detto. Chiudo gli occhi un momento, spossato dalla sofferenza ma posso ancora avvertire il delicato profumo dei tuoi capelli e il tocco gentile delle tue mani sul mio corpo mentre controlli gli effetti dell'incantesimo. Apro gli occhi e vedo che stai sorridendo e ancora una volta mi perdo nei meandri di quei due mari azzurri velati da lunghe ciglia. Silvie, ti amo più della mia stessa vita ed è per questo che finalmente ho trovato un motivo per vivere e per vincere definitivamente Voldemort. Sì, vivere, è da tanti anni ormai che non lo faccio più ma forse con il tuo aiuto il burbero professore potrà cessare di esistere. Guardo il tuo dolcissimo viso e in me si rafforza la voglia di combattere e vincere questa guerra in nome del futuro e della vita con te. Ti sei accorta che ti sto fissando e mi lanci un lungo sguardo pieno di ammirazione anche se io in realtà non ho fatto nulla. Grazie, mio grandissimo amore… grazie di esserci.

Quando si svegliarono dall'incantesimo che aveva avvinto le loro menti era già sera inoltrata; Silvie si riscosse, guardò fuori dalla finestra e disse "Amore, è tardissimo e tu devi riposare. Vado in camera mia" "No, ti prego. Ho bisogno di sentirti vicina a me. Dormi qui" "Sei sicuro che mi vuoi qui?" "Come che il sole sorgerà domani mattina" "Allora vado a prendere alcune cosette e torno" Quando la giovane rientrò era ricoperta da una pesante vestaglia di velluto rosso scuro e sotto portava una camicia da notte di seta e pizzi nera e argento. Il cuore di Severus ebbe un brivido nel vederla così abbigliata e rimase a rimirarla mentre entrava rabbrividendo nel lettino accanto al suo. La mano di lei percorse il viso tormentato del mago e si fermò sulle labbra brucianti che la baciarono con tutta la forza e l'amore che provava per lei. I due si addormentarono molto tardi ancora mano nella mano. Il sole sorse e penetrò tra le imposte disturbando il sonno della maga che si svegliò e guardò il suo uomo conscia che avrebbe dovuto ben presto causargli ancora dolore. La coperta era scivolata sul petto muscoloso del mago e quando lei cercò di rimetterla al suo posto scivolò ancora più in basso rivelando che la profonda piaga che gli attraversava il petto era… sparita! Al suo posto c'era un semplice alone rossastro e anche il resto delle ferite avevano subito lo stesso fato!  
Era incredibile visto che dopo l'incantesimo Silvie aveva visto solo un miglioramento e non una guarigione completa. Intanto la mano di Silvie aveva risvegliato Severus che, appena sveglio, notò l'espressione allibita della maga e seguì il suo sguardo fino a scoprire la sua miracolosa guarigione.  
"Mah… è meraviglioso! Non capisco come sia successo ma… a meno che….Vedi amore, questa notte ho sognato… beh,ecco… che stavamo facendo l'amore e tu mi hai messo una mano sul petto. A quel punto ho sentito un grande calore e poi più niente . Secondo te ha un nesso con quello che è successo?" La domanda era retorica e il luccichio negli occhi di Severus dimostrava quanto lui avesse capito il motivo dello strano sogno.  
"Secondo te?" fece lei con un sorrisetto.  
"Secondo me è stato il tuo amore a guarirmi più dell'incantesimo. Come ha guarito la mia anima dalle tenebre ha saputo guarire anche il mio corpo. Mia dolcissima, sarò mai in grado di ripagarti adeguatamente? Non so se riuscirò mai ad amarti quanto vorrei ma ti giuro… Ti giuro che dedicherò la mia vita alla tua felicità. Mia bellissima Silvie… ti amo più di me stesso. " "Anche io amore e nessuno potrà mai dividerci" Silvie era commossa dalle parole di Severus, non sapeva come rispondere alla passione che leggeva negli occhi del mago ma di una cosa era sicura: lui era il suo uomo e guai a chi glielo avrebbe portato via.  
"Amore, fai una cosa per me. Chiama Silente, deve sapere quello che è successo. Digli di passare dalla mai stanza venendo qui e di prendere il cofanetto di velluto verde che trova nel cassettino del mio comodino" Un po' incuriosita Silvie fece come gli era stato detto e dopo poco Silente apparve sulla porta dell'infermeria con una piccola scatola in mano.  
Dopo un breve aggiornamento sulla situazione Silente accampò la scusa di avere del lavoro da sbrigare nel suo ufficio e lasciò soli i due… prima di uscire rivolse una strizzatina d'occhio a Piton.  
Severus prese la scatola mentre Silvie era girata verso il camino e, non senza fatica, si inginocchiò davanti alla donna. Richiamata dal rumore Silvie si girò ed ebbe un piccolo sussulto nel vederlo in quel modo.  
"Amore, è da tanto che aspetto di darti questo ed ora finalmente ho abbastanza forza per farlo. Mia dolcissima, vuoi diventare la mia fidanzata?" Il cuore della maga prese a battere forte contro il costato quando, con mani tremanti, aprì la scatolina verde che Severus le porgeva e ne trasse un anello di tale rara bellezza che ben poche donne potevano dire di averne visto uno più bello. Al centro era incastonato un opale bianco a forma di cuore e intorno c'erano una miriade di piccoli smeraldi di un verde acceso. Quando Silvie prese l'anello questo si accese di un milione di scintille di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno che riflessero le lacrime di gioia che le inondavano il viso. "Sì amor mio. Sono tua ora e per sempre. Lo voglio" Nel cuore di Severus, avvolto dalle tenebre da troppo tempo, ci fu come un lampo di luce che si riflesse nel sorriso che fece guardando la sua bella e coraggiosa donna "E quando Voldemort sarà morto a questo anello ne seguirà un altro, più bello che spero ci legherà per l'eternità" "Aspetterò con ansia quel momento" Severus le prese dolcemente l'anello e glielo infilò al dito.  
"Ti amooo!" Silvie gli saltò praticamente in braccio e lo baciò con una passione e un trasporto che lo colpirono profondamente. Come è ovvio che sia i due lasciarono la sala solo dopo moltissime ore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La battaglia finale si avvicina

La felicità che provarono era destinata ad essere di breve durata. Il giorno dopo infatti Silvie trovò un bigliettino sopra al comodino accompagnato da una piuma rossa e oro, il marchio di Fanny. La pergamena li invitava ad una riunione dell'ordine della Fenice dove si sarebbero prese alcune importanti decisioni in relazione a nuove informazioni giunte.  
Severus e Silvie , vestiti con pesanti ed anonimi mantelli marroni, entrarono in punta di piedi in casa di Sirius, ben attenti a non svegliarne la madre appesa dietro il tendone. La riunione si rivelò particolare fin dal principio poiché ogni specchio della casa era stato eliminato e le luci erano particolarmente fioche. Sedutisi al tavolo videro Silente che parlava a bassa voce con una figura incappucciata ma Severus non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che la riunione iniziò.  
"Bene, vedo che ci siete tutti. Il motivo della riunione è che finalmente ho ricevuto notizie dal popolo dei vampiri ed è presente un loro rappresentante che ha alcune cose da riferirci. Prego" Un moto di paura mal repressa si sparse tra i maghi alla vista della pelle pallida e degli occhi di ghiaccio dell'uomo che si presentò come Gowin, della stirpe dei vampiri.  
"Abbiamo deciso di rispondere all'appello di Silente solo dopo una attenta verifica delle sue affermazioni. Alcuni di noi sono andati fino al castello dove un tempo viveva Voldemort e dobbiamo riferire notizie inquietanti. L'Oscuro sta ammassando nelle segrete un numero molto elevato di Dissennatori, troll e orchi. Nelle sale superiori, attentamente schermati da una potente formula magica che su di noi però non ha effetto, abbiamo potuto contare anche un'ampia presenza dei Mangiamorte. I dati precisi sono stati riferiti a Silente e non starò qui a ripeterli. Qualsiasi cosa abbiate in mente di fare vi conviene farla subito perché l'invasione è imminente. Il nostro popolo potrà esservi di scarso aiuto dal punto di vista del combattimento, quindi temo che dovrete cavarvela da soli. Le nostre sentinelle vi faranno rapporto giornalmente sull'andamento della situazione ma per farlo abbiamo bisogno di una persona molto dotata dal punto di vista dei poteri mentali. Infatti non potranno muoversi dal loro posto e sarà necessario comunicare in via telepatica ed è necessario un umano potente per poterlo fare senza rischi." Silente a quelle parole si girò a guardare verso Severus; intanto Silvie si era quasi alzata in piedi per protestare all'idea. Una mano del mago si posò sulla sua spalla e le fece cenno di tacere.  
"Severus, vuoi accettare questo compito? Sei il nostro migliore esperto. Sia chiaro che non te lo sto ordinando." "Va bene Albus, comunicherò io con i vampiri" Gowin sembrò quasi compiaciuto dalla scelta e mentre gli altri continuavano a parlare chiese a Severus di seguirlo in un'altra stanza per avere un colloquio privato.  
"Bene. A quanto pare presto comincerai a conoscere la mente di un vampiro quindi credo che sia il caso di verificare le tue potenzialità… tanto per essere sicuri".  
Severus fu colto alla sprovvista dalla potenza dell'attacco psichico ma riuscì ad alzare in tempo le sue potenti barriere lasciando fuori l'intruso.  
"Molto bene! Allora la tua fama di Occlumante è meritata! Dopo tutto ben pochi sarebbero riusciti a schermarsi dal mio attacco. Vedo che hai la stoffa per sopravvivere. Ora però è necessario tentare una comunicazione telepatica per vedere come reagisci" ---Mi senti-  
La voce del vampiro arrivò molto potente nella testa del mago ma, a parte un certo dolore di fondo, la comunicazione non risultò problematica. Severus capì subito di poter sfruttare il "canale" che si era aperto tra di loro per protendersi a sbirciare la mente dell'altro. Silenziosamente fece scivolare tra i pensieri di Gowin un "tentacolo" dei suoi ma per quanto cercasse non trovò nulla. L'attacco era stato ben diretto ma, quando si stava spingendo troppo a fondo, incontrò un muro insormontabile contro cui dovette cozzare.  
Gowin si era accorto solo troppo tardi del tentativo di Severus ma era riuscito a bloccare l'accesso ad una parte di se stesso. La domanda che restava era: perché? Perché erano fatti personali? O perché erano ricordi che rivelavano l'inconsistenza delle informazioni fornite? Severus non lo avrebbe mai saputo… "Beh, non sei male neanche in attacco vedo. Comunque hai superato il test" detto questo girò sui tacchi, si avvicinò alla finestra e volò via sotto forma di pipistrello.  
La riunione era finalmente conclusa e Severus potè avvicinare Silente senza eccessivi problemi. Velocemente gli riferì tutto quello che era successo e si ripromisero di riparlarne con calma una volta tornati nel suo ufficio. Il ritorno ad Hogwarts fu abbastanza scomodo visto che, come al solito a Londra, pioveva.  
Finalmente arrivarono ad Hogsmeade e da lì poterono smaterializzarsi fino alla foresta proibita in piccolissimi gruppetti. Severus e Silvie riuscirono a rientrare nella loro stanza solo dopo una lunga e deprimente camminata in mezzo a rovi, fango e piante non meglio identificata; però un bel fuocherello acceso dal mago nel caminetto e un lungo abbraccio ristoratore ebbero il potere di far tornare il sorriso sulle dolcissime labbra di Silvie. "Amore…. Albus ci aspetta" "Mia dolcissima, che aspetti. Siamo bagnati fradici e dobbiamo assolutamente riscaldarci e cambiarci" Con queste parole Severus si accostò all'armadio dove teneva i suoi vestiti e ne trasse fuori il solito completo nero e anonimo.  
"No… non questo…..Questo!" Gli occhi di Silvie brillavano di malizia quando trasse un completo di velluto blu come la notte e una camicia di seta dello stesso colore. La camicia lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione di una donna visto che restava aperta rivelando una generosa porzione del petto muscoloso del mago e Silvie non potè fare a meno di infilarvi una mano per accarezzare il torace dell'uomo che amava.  
Severus ebbe un brivido di piacere e si accostò alla donna fondendosi con lei in un lungo bacio appassionato. Con un enorme sforzo di volontà i due si staccarono e il mago completò la vestizione con dei pantaloni che mettevano completamente in risalto la sua virilità e una giacca decorata con alamari d'argento che gli dava un aspetto quasi militaresco. Nel tragitto verso l'ufficio di Silente la coppia si imbattè in Minerva McGrannit che spalancò gli occhi e soffocò un attacco di risa con un attaccò di finta tosse alla vista della tenuta di Severus.  
"Minerva? Tutto bene?" "Cogh, cogh… sì, grazie Severus. " Gli occhi profondi di Severus trapassarono la maga che si sbrigò a sorpassare la coppia e a infilarsi in una stanza laterale dalla quale ben presto si udì uno stranissimo rumore soffocato… Infastidito dal comportamento strano della maga ( anche se più che comprensibile.  
Nello studio i due trovarono Albus sprofondato in una tremenda poltrona di seta gialla, del tutto intento alla riflessione sui problemi attuali. Sembrava più stanco e vecchio del solito e le rughe che contornavano i suoi occhi saggi erano più profonde del solito. Tale visone preoccupò non poco Severus che era fin troppo cosciente del ruolo chiave che il vecchio mago avrebbe avuto nella sconfitta dell'Oscuro .  
"Bene, vedo che siete arrivati. Allora Severus, raccontami di nuovo che è successo con quel vampiro… Gowin".  
L'ora successiva fu spesa nel racconto delle avventure del mago nella testa di Gowin e nell'elaborazione di un piano per il futuro. L'unica cosa che sembrava sensata era quella più semplice: aumentare le fortificazioni e i preparativi per la battaglia finale e intanto tenere sotto controllo i vampiri tramite Severus. Purtroppo Albus stimava che non avrebbero avuto più di una settimana prima dell'arrivo dell'esercito di Voldemort e per questo motivo tutto sarebbe diventato una corsa contro il tempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La battaglia è sempre più vicina

Era ormai notte inoltrata quando Silvie e Severus giunsero a Hogwarts e poterono finalmente abbandonare gli abiti da viaggio ormai del tutto fradici di pioggia e fango. Silvie tremava visibilmente mentre si sfilava la lunga veste di panno nero e la riponeva ad asciugare davanti al grande camino.  
"Vieni qui scoiattolino, vediamo di scaldarti un po'…" Severus si era già tolto gli indumenti fradici ed era sprofondato in una poltrona davanti al camino ad ammirare il bel corpo della fidanzata che gli si mostrava. Silvie era esausta e infreddolita ed accettò con gratitudine l'invito del mago raggomitolandosi sul suo petto. L'abbraccio di Severus era l'unica cosa che avesse il potere di farla sentire sicura e a casa e la sensazione della sua muscolosa spalla sotto la testa la indusse a chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro soddisfatto. Ben presto il tepore che irradiava il corpo di Severus la riscaldò e la giovane cadde profondamente addormentata. ---- Mia amatissima Silvie, come sei bella. Oggi abbiamo ricevuto notizie terribili e solo l'amore per te mi da la forza di andare avanti. Ti guardo dormire sul mio petto con un sorriso angelico stampato sulle labbra e sento che finalmente la mia vita ha un senso, io voglio.. anzi, devo proteggerti. Sei al cosa più bella, la cosa più preziosa che mi sia mai capitata e non posso sopportare che forse tra una settimana tutto questo sarà finito. Quale ironia, ho appena ritrovato il significato della vita e rischio già di vedere la fine di tutto questo. Forse dovevo combattere più strenuamente i sentimenti del mio cuore ed evitare di farti capire quanto ti ami. Forse la tua vita è in pericolo solo a causa della mia debolezza e se mai dovesse succederti qualche cosa non me lo perdonerei mai. Mia dolcissima, stiamo veramente camminando insieme verso la distruzione?  
E cullato da questi pensieri e dal dolce profumo dei capelli della maga Severus si addormentò.  
Le prime luci del giorno entrarono dalla finestra ad illuminare il viso di Silvie svegliandola.  
"Ciao amore… dormito bene? Ma… che ci facciamo sulla poltrona?" "Ciao bellissima. Dormivi così bene che ho pensato di non svegliarti portandoti sul letto. Ti assicuro che è stato molto piacevole anche per me" Stiracchiandosi come una gatta Silvie si alzò dal suo caldo giaciglio e si diresse verso la stanza da bagno per rinfrescarsi prima di colazione. Poco tempo prima gli studenti erano stati mandati a casa per precauzione e quindi i professori non avevano altro da fare se non preparare il castello per la battaglia. Molti membri dell'ordine erano arrivati per dare una mano ma Severus aveva preteso di volere solo l'aiuto di Silvie.  
Quando al donna uscì trovò il suo uomo vestito con un completo nero semplice e sobrio con una sola eccezione, una camicia bianca di seta che lasciava intravedere una parte del petto muscoloso.  
Anche Silvie indossò un pratico abito da lavoro e la coppia scese a far colazione e poi a lavorare nei sotterranei.  
Mentre scendevano Severus si fermò un momento con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come se stesse ascoltando un suono lontano.  
"Tutto bene?" "Sì, sbrighiamoci" e la prese per un gomito sospingendola verso il suo ufficio personale senza troppe cerimonie.  
"Mah.. che è successo?" Severus sbarrò l'entrata dalla stanza senza risponderle e pronunciò alcune arcane parole.  
"Albus mi ha avvertito che c'è il rischio che qualche vampiro si trovi nelle vicinanze. Il lavoro degli altri professori può essere spiato senza troppi pericoli visto che è destinato alle creature del Signore Oscuro ma quello che faremo qui deve restare segreto ad ogni costo. L'incantesimo che ho usato permetterà solo alle trasmissioni telepatiche di Gowin di entrare. Silente e io stiamo lavorando da tempo ad una formula che ci potrebbe dare un vantaggio contro Voldemort ed è di vitale importanza che non sappia niente nessuno. Il piano è questo:  
Qui ad Hogwarts è tenuta celata la spada di Salasar Serpeverde ed è un manufatto molto potente. Se riusciamo a trattare la lama con una certa pozione che ho sviluppato questa diventerà una bacchetta spaventosamente potente che permetterà a me e ad Albus di incanalare contemporaneamente i nostri poteri per distruggerlo. L'unico problema è che ha un raggio limitato e dovremo essere entro al massimo due metri da lui per ottenere una scarica di energia abbastanza potente e che non uccida nessuno di noi due. La pozione è piuttosto complessa e deve essere sorvegliata quasi costantemente ancora per quattro giorni visto che ormai è quasi un mese che ci lavoro. Mentre io me ne occupo dovresti preparare quante più boccette puoi dei filtri che trovi su questo elenco. Durante la battaglia saranno utili." "Sei sicuro che non ci sia un modo meno pericoloso di farlo?" "Sì, Silvie. Sono l'unico che possa farlo insieme ad Albus" "Allora al lavoro" I due lavorarono instancabilmente per tutta la mattinata e il pomeriggio. Alla fine della serata il tavolo di Silvie era ingombro di provette di vari colori e Severus era riuscito a portare avanti un bel pezzo della misteriosa pozione. L'odore si avvicinava molto a quello dell'erba appena tagliata e Silvie si stupì di aver finalmente trovato una pozione che non esibisse un odore orribile.  
Stanca ma felice del suo operato Silvie si sedette sul divano a contemplare la schiena di Severus e si scoprì nuovamente intenta ad ammirare la grazia e la forza di quei muscoli guizzanti sotto la pelle chiara. Persa nei pensieri la giovane venne riportata improvvisamente alla realtà dalla vista del suo uomo che, accasciatosi a terra, si artigliava la testa con le mani.  
"Amore, che succede?" Dopo pochi attimi che alla maga parvero anni Severus si rilassò e trovò al forza di sorriderle.  
"Gowin, tesoro. Temo che sospetti qualche cosa e mi ha lanciato un attacco molto potente. Sono riuscito a schermarlo ma la stanchezza mi ha fatto trovare impreparato." "Vieni a letto. Non ti sei seduto da questa mattina. Coraggio, vieni" "Hai ragione. La pozione può stare qualche ora senza di me" La nottata fu piuttosto agitata con Severus che continuava ad alzarsi ogni 3 ore per rimestare nel paiolo ma alla fine passò. Il giorno dopo e quello successivo trascorsero allo stesso modo e Severus diventava sempre più debole. L'unica trasmissione dei vampiri confermava la presenza di Voldemort e del suo esercito nella fortezza. Era come se stesse trasfondendo parte del suo potere nella pozione e l'impossibilità di dormire l'affaticava sempre di più. Silvie era molto preoccupata per il suo uomo ma sapeva bene di non poter nulla contro la ferrea del mago e il massimo che le era concesso era di stragli vicino e di aiutarlo al meglio delle sue possibilità. La sera del terzo giorno riuscì a convincere Severus a staccarsi un attimo dal paiolo per un'oretta di riposo di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort è arrivato: inizia lo scontro

Il mago si era messo a letto da non più di dieci minuti quando un profondo boato scosse le forti fondamenta del castello.  
"Che diavolo succede?" In un lampo Severus si alzò e raggiunse Silvie ancora scossa dall'accaduto.  
"Io.. non lo so…" "No, è troppo presto! Non può essere. La pozione non ha acquisito abbastanza energia.. non sarà sufficiente" Intanto Albus giunse di fretta attraverso il camino e, sporco di fuliggine chiese della mistura:  
"Cielo Severus! Se non è finita come faremo?" "L'unica possibilità è tentare lo stesso Albus. Anche se ci costerà più del previsto" Gli occhi di Silvie si riempirono di paura quando videro le conosciute fiamme nere impossessarsi dello sguardo di Severus… e in quell' istante seppe che forse quelli erano gli ultimi momenti che trascorreva con l'unico grande amore della sua vita. Dentro di se' una vocina la implorava di cercare di fermare il folle piano dei due maghi ma razionalmente sapeva che quello a cui stava assistendo era il gesto più generoso che chiunque potesse compiere:dare la propria vita per salvarne molte altre.  
"Bene, se è così il mio aiuto potrà esservi utile in battaglia" Silvie disse la frase con tono neutro, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo ma la risposta veemente di Severus fu tutto fuorché misurata: "Ma non capisci? Stiamo andando quasi sicuramente incontro alla morte. La pozione non ha assorbito abbastanza energia è non è sufficiente per lanciare una maledizione abbastanza forte da uccidere Voldemort senza risucchiarci tutti i nostri poteri. Tra poco sarà un inferno nel parco, quindi ti supplico amore, resta qui. Sarai più al sicuro di quanto non saresti in un'altra zona da qui ad Hogsmeade" "Severus, non puoi ordinarmi di stare a guardare quando tutti gli altri si stanno preparando per la battaglia e lo sai bene. " "Allora dovrò chiuderti dentro. Non riuscirei a focalizzarmi abbastanza sulla magia se ti sapessi in pericolo di vita." "Non lo faresti" "Sì, lo faccio" e lanciò un complicato incantesimo contro la porta ed entrò nel camino che sigillò subito prima di sparire verso l'ufficio di Silente. ---- Severus! Come puoi pensare di volerti sacrificare e non permettere a me di esserti vicina. I tuoi poteri sono grandi ma hai ancora tanto da imparare sulle donne amore mio e sul fatto che difficilmente fanno ciò che gli si dice. Conosco le antiche formule e probabilmente potrò spezzare il tuo incantesimo. Amore, perché mi hai lasciata senza neanche un bacio? Prima che ti voltassi verso il camino ho intravisto una strana luce nei tuoi occhi neri come la notte…erano forse lacrime? So che fai tutto questo per salvarmi e mi è bastato vedere le tue labbra strette e i tuoi muscoli contratti per capire quanto ti sia costato allontanarti. Avremo mai un briciolo di pace? -  
Dopo diversi tentativi finalmente Silvie riuscì ad individuare la formula adatta per aprire il sigillo sulla porta e, armata di coraggio e bacchetta, si diresse verso il portone della scuola. Quello che vide nell'entrata la sconvolse… letteralmente. Le pesanti mura della sala erano sbrecciate e il pavimento era ingombro di massi, pozze di liquidi non meglio definiti… e corpi.  
Erano i corpi degli auror che erano stati messia guardia dell'entrata e Silvie, con un pugno allo stomaco, corse verso la prima forma che vide muoversi. Era un bell'uomo sui trentacinque anni, biondo e muscoloso ma una terribile ferita all'addome fece capire alla maga che presto sarebbe morto. "A- acqua" "Subito" e fece apparire un bicchiere d'acqua.  
"Grazie signora. Andatevene di qui, siamo riusciti a stento a ricacciarli nel parco ma presto torneranno." "Severus.. voglio dire, il prof. Piton era con voi?" "No, si trovava nelle serre dietro il castello con il preside…." "Quando lo hai visto?" Silvie aveva impiegato più di un'ora per uscire e molte cose potevano accadere in 60 lunghi minuti.  
"Credo…." E il coraggioso auror le morì tra le braccia. Quasi in preda al panico per la sorte del mago che amava Silvie sgattaiolò da un'entrata secondaria nel parco e assistette alla scena finale della battaglia. Ormai erano rimasti un gruppetto sparuto di maghi indomiti che stavano difendendosi disperatamente dagli attacchi delle creature e dei Mangiamorte intorno a loro. Una sensazione di panico e di sconforto per la sorte di Severus la avvolse ma la giovane capì che proveniva dai dissennatori e in qualche modo riuscì a scacciarla dal suo cuore.Severus non si vedeva da nessuna parte e Silvie stava quasi per andare a cercarlo nelle serre quando vide due uomini e un bagliore metallico che sicuramente proveniva dalla spada di Serpeverde. Severus aveva trascorso l'ultima ora con Albus nel febbrile tentativo di rinforzare la pozione meglio che poteva e poi era riuscito a portare a termine l'incantesimo preparando la spada. Per il momento lord Voldemort era girato con le spalle verso il lago, sicuro che i suoi deboli nemici umani sarebbero presto stati sconfitti e che nessuno si sarebbe azzardato ad attaccarlo. Mentre Severus e Albus prendevano posizione protetti da una roccia, Silvie si mosse verso di loro con l'intenzione di raggiungerli senza essere vista. La cosa riuscì molto bene tanto che arrivò a pochi metri dai maghi senza essere scoperta da nessuno. Improvvisamente la voce di Severus si levò alta e potente, sovrastando il clamore della battaglia: "Lord Voldemort, ora morirai per tutto il male che ci hai fatto" e dalla spada che teneva fieramente in mano partì un fascio di energia verde brillante. Albus appoggiò la sua rugosa mano vicino a quella del mago e chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi sul suo arduo compito. Dalla bacchetta di Voldemort partì un raggio rosso che incontrò quello di Severus a mezza strada e tra i due iniziò un ferreo scontro di volontà che avrebbe deciso della battaglia. Severus ora sembrava uno di quei cavalieri medievali che sfidavano i nemici per questioni d'onore e che tanto l'avevano affascinata. Alto ed eretto, con in mano la spada sembrò al cuore innamorato di Silvie più bello di quanto lo avesse mai visto. Presto il raggio verde guadagnò terreno su quello rosso ma sfortunatamente Albus si stava indebolendo troppo e poco dopo perse del tutto conoscenza quando già il raggio verde aveva percorso tre quarti della strada. La fronte di Severus si riempì di goccioline di sudore mentre tentava di sopportare da solo tutto il dispendio di energia necessario a vincere la battaglia. Silvie non dovette vedere altro e scattò verso l'uomo che amava incurante dei possibili pericoli. La concentrazione di Severus era talmente profonda che si accorse della presenza di Silvie solo quando questa pose la mano vicino alla sua.  
"Vattene! Che ci fai qui?" "Quello che avrei dovuto fare da tempo. Sono con te amore, dove voglio essere e non mi dire che rischio perchè lo stai facendo anche tu" ---- Amore mio, che ci fai qui? Sotto sotto sapevo che avresti fatto di tutto per essere al mio fianco ma non sopporterei che qualcuno ti facesse del male. Eppure la tua vicinanza mi ridà forza e mi aiuta ad incanalare quel poco di energia che mi è rimasta. La tua vicinanza rafforza la mia volontà, devo vincere questo scontro. Per te… e per la prima volta anche per me. Forse dopo tutto è questo ciò che è necessario per combattere Voldemort, ancora una volta: l'amore L'intuizione di Severus si rivelò giusta e ben presto il vacillante raggio verde divenne una possente cascata sfrigolante che prima fagocitò l'incantesimo di Voldemort e poi ne avviluppò il corpo stesso trasformandolo in un mucchietto di cenere con una sonora esplosione.  
I pochi maghi rimasti si accorsero dell'accaduto quando videro i propri avversari scappare davanti a loro. Severus, ancora stordito dalla tremenda perdita di energia cadde a terra insieme a Silvie, stanco ma vivo.  
"Amore, è finita" "Sì, è veramente finita." I due ebbero solo la forza di dirsi queste due frasi prima di svenire anche loro accanto ad Albus Silente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente la felicità

Molti giorni dopo Silvie riaprì gli occhi ma il cervello intorpidito non le permise di capire che si trovava in una stanza di ospedale. Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco si avvide di un corpo ben conosciuto addormentato nel lettino vicino e speranzosa chiamò :"Severus?" Il mago, che era solo addormentato si girò verso di lei e quando si accorse che finalmente era sveglia le corse vicino.  
"Silvie! Mia dolcissima Silvie! Finalmente sei tornata tra noi…Amore, mi hai fatto stare così in pena. I medici dicevano che stavi bene ma non riuscivano a svegliarti" "Ora però sono sveglia e sono molto compiaciuta di ciò che vedo. Ti prego, dimmi tutto quello che è successo dopo che siamo svenuti" "Finita la battaglia i medici del San Mungo, che erano stati avvisati da ormai diverse settimane della possibilità di uno scontro, sono venuti ad aiutarci. Siamo stati trasportati qui e curati. Io mi sono ripreso in tre giorni mentre questo è il sesto dal giorno dello scontro. Albus e altri 50 maghi sono ancora vivi. Ora che sei sveglia il dottore vorrà vederti, vado a chiamarlo" E con un leggero bacio sulle labbra la lasciò per cercare il dott. Pendelton.  
"Signorina Stutton, sono molto felice di vedere che si è ripresa e credo che quello che le dirò ora la farà sentire anche meglio. Non abbiamo detto nulla al prof. Piton perché volevamo che fosse lei a decidere come dirglielo. Durante i test che le abbiamo fatto è risultato che è incinta" Silvie quasi ebbe un collasso alla notizia. Incinta? Di Severus? "Non potevate darmi migliore notizia. Vi ringrazio. Ora potreste far rientrare Severus? Deve saperlo anche lui." "Certo, a proposito… può essere dimessa domani mattina. E' in ottima salute ormai." "Bene, grazie ancora" Poco dopo rientrò il suo amato Severus.  
"Amore, devo dirti una cosa ma è meglio se ti siedi qui vicino a me.- e quando il mago fece come gli era stato chiesto – I dottori mi hanno appena detto che.. ben presto dovremo trasferirci ad Hogwarts in un appartamento più grande…" Gli occhi scuri di Severus si accesero di comprensione e in un impeto di gioia si strinse al petto la maga e il figlio che portava dentro.  
"Amore è fantastico! E' troppo bello per essere vero. Finalmente una famiglia nostra!" "Sì, Severus. Una famiglia nostra come avevamo sognato. E pace per crescere i nostri figli. Si può chiedere di più?" "Sì, ti devo chiedere una cosa. Vuoi sposarmi?" A Silvie sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito e il cuore le scoppiava di gioia nel rispondere "Sì, sono tua ora e per sempre."

La mattina dopo Silvie e Severus lasciarono l'ospedale e iniziarono i preparativi per il matrimonio validamente aiutati da tutti gli insegnanti della scuola che per fortuna erano ancora vivi.  
La McGrannit e la Sprite accompagnarono Silvie a scegliere l'abito da sposa e la consigliarono con l'organizzazione materiale dei rinfreschi, dei fiori e così via. Intanto Albus e Vitius aiutarono Severus a scegliere il suo smoking e con il trasloco nell'appartamento della torre sud, spazioso e pieno di luce. Finalmente venne il gran giorno e tutti i conoscenti e amici della coppia si ritrovarono stipati nella chiesetta di Hogsmeade dove il celebrante ufficiò il matrimonio più bello che si fosse mai visto.  
Severus rimase letteralmente di stucco quando vide per la prima volta l'abito della futura moglie, era semplicemente divino. Il fisico snello di Silvie ancora non era stato intaccato dalla gravidanza e lo stretto bustino ricamato di perle si perdeva in una ampia gonna di tulle bianca. Pizzo decorato con fili d'argento completava la scollatura e le maniche che erano attaccate in modo da lasciare scoperte le spalle. Un diadema, orecchini e collana coordinati completavano il tutto. Anche Severus era stupendo nel suo smoking rigorosamente nero ma piacevolmente attillato in modo da mettere in evidenza il fisico muscoloso. La cerimonia passò lentamente ma finalmente venne il momento dello scambio degli anelli e del bacio.  
"…e ora puoi baciare la sposa" Le labbra di Severus cercarono avide quelle di Silvie e i due si fusero in un ardente bacio foriero di promesse. Per i gusti di Severus il ricevimento fu anche troppo lungo e Silvie se ne accorse dagli sguardi fiammeggianti che le rivolgeva sempre più spesso man mano che la giornata volgeva al termine. Finalmente Albus capì la situazione e riuscì a portar via la Cooman (che stranamente era all'estero durante lo scontro.. che finalmente avesse previsto un evento reale?) e la Sprite che non facevano altro che chiacchierare senza posa. Finalmente soli Severus sollevò la sua bellissima moglie tra le braccia forti, le fece sorpassare la soglia della loro nuova casa e la depose sul letto matrimoniale dove finalmente la passione li prese portandoli insieme verso vette sconosciute di amore e di estasi. Silvie alla fine si addormentò con la guancia appoggiata al muscoloso petto di Severus, felice come non lo era mai stata prima di quel momento. La vita dei due sposini continuò tranquilla per molti mesi e il pancione di Silvie si fece pian piano sempre più invadente nei suoi rapporti con Severus. Ormai era incinta di otto mesi e tre settimane e ben presto avrebbe partorito. Avendo ripreso il suo abituale compito di insegnante fu quasi naturale che venne colta dalle doglie proprio nel bel mezzo di una lezione per giunta ai Grifondoro del primo anno.  
"Professoressa, sta bene?" Il viso di Silvie si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore ma ben presto capì che era giunto il momento.  
"Sì. Però credo dia vere le doglie quindi la lezione è finita. Calloway, fammi un piacere: vai nell'aula di pozioni e avverti mio marito di quello che sta succedendo. Temo di non riuscire ad arrivare in infermeria da sola".  
Il ragazzino, fiero della missione affidatagli, corse giù nei sotterranei e bussò timidamente alla porta dell'aula di pozioni.  
"Avanti" "Professore, la professoressa Stutton ha le doglie. Dice di non riuscire ad andare in infermeria da sola…" Calloway non aveva finito di dire queste parole che Severus era già corso all'aula di sua moglie, l'aveva presa in braccio e con quel gradito carico si era avviato verso l'infermeria.  
Il viso di Silvie mostrava segni dell'intenso dolore che provava ma non un lamento le uscì dalle labbra e riuscì anche a trovare la forza di sorridere al padre di suo figlio. Arrivati in infermeria Madama Chips fece bere a Silvie una pozione rilassante e disse a Severus che sarebbe potuto restare ancora per alcune ore. Il mago si accomodò vicino al letto della moglie, le prese la mano e le accarezzò i capelli mentre le parlava dolcemente all'orecchio. Il dolore che leggeva su quel viso aveva il potere di farlo sentire incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per aiutare la sua amata, la donna che avrebbe voluto proteggere da tutti anche a costo della vita stessa. Dopo diverse ore di sofferenza le doglie si fecero più ravvicinate e forti e a malincuore Severus dovette uscire per permettere a Madama Chips di compiere il suo dovere. Il parto risultò assolutamente naturale e molto presto un grido risuonò tra le mura dell'infemeria; un grido potente che proveniva dai sani e forti polmoni di Anija Piton. Severus, che aveva lasciato un solco per quanto aveva camminato avanti e indietro, entrò di corsa nella stanza e con occhi colmi di lacrime diede il primo sguardo alla sua bellissima figlioletta. Dopo averla lavata e avvolta in una calda e morbida coperta Madama Chips la affidò alle braccia della madre e si eclissò.  
"E' bellissima, vero amore?" "Sì. Come la sua mamma." Finalmente nel suo futuro Severus vedeva la possibilità, o meglio la certezza, di poter essere veramente felice con la donna che amava e la figlia. Dopo tutto quello che era successo l'amore era riuscito a trionfare e in cuor suo Severus ringraziò il destino che quel lontano giorno lo aveva messo davanti alla donna che era stata capace di redimere anche la sua anima. 


End file.
